Relighting the Fire
by Dinnerdowntown
Summary: When her boyfriend, Uriah, disappears Tris Prior is devastated. She finally moves on a year later with Tobias, someone she really loves.. But when three years later Uriah comes back professing never lost love, will it leave her doubting herself and her feelings? What will she do when Uriah makes it clear that his main goal is relighting the fire that they're love once was? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

_I walk to his house and see the door wide open._

_"Uriah?" I call out._

_The house is empty, like no one had ever lived there. I walk through the halls and check every room. They're all empty. I decide that he'll show up somewhere and start to walk to school alone. It isn't the same without him. Uriah, my boyfriend, my best friend, my other half, was nowhere to be found. _

_I go through the rest of the day without a moments peace. All i can do is think about where Uriah could be. His whole family was gone, not that he had much of one. He lived alone with his brother. But he was happy._

_I raced home that day and told my parents what had happened. They called the police. We searched everywhere for months. "14-year-old Uriah Wilson and 15-year-old Zeke Wilson have both gone missing, please be on the look-out for these two teenage males." __That was plastered on the front of every newspaper._

**_One year later_**

_I still haven't totally gotten over Uriah and I was always looking for him, even though I knew I would probably never see him again._

_I missed his laugh, his smile. I missed the way he'd kiss me after an argument. I missed his always happy additude, he hated being sad. I miss his hair, his eyes. I miss _him.

_I wander around the school aimlessly. I step into the gym and hear the sound of someone punching the punching bags. Hard. I walk over to the punching bags and see a guy. He looks about Zeke's age. _

_My heart quenches at the thought of Zeke. He and Uriah were so alike. You could tell they were brothers. _

_"Hello." I say evenly, trying not to startle him._

_He stops punching and turns towards me. He runs his hand through his hair and looks up to meet my eyes._

_"Hey." He says, sounding breathless._

_"You're venting about something." I observe._

_"Was it that obvious?" He asks._

_I shrug. "I don't know about other people, but I could tell. So whats up?" I ask, leaning against the wall._

_He sighs. "A year ago today my best friend disappeared."_

_My eyes widen. Zeke. I slide down the wall and my eyes fill with tears. I forgot about that. It's been a while year without them._

_The guy notices and walks over to me._

_"Whats wrong?" He asks, stooping next to me._

_"Zeke." I squeak._

_His face drops. "You knew him?" He asks, his voice catching at the end._

_I nod. It would be too painful to mention that his brother was my boyfriend._

_He sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. I let the silent tears slip._

_"Whats your name?" He asks._

_"Beatrice, but you can call me Tris." I sniffle. I look at him asking the silent question._

_"I'm Four but you can call me Tobias... Just not in public."_

_I nod, and somehow, deep inside, I find a smile._

_He returns it and we start to talk. We talk about anything and everything except Zeke and Uriah. That would hurt too much._

_He drives me home and walks me to my door._

_"Well, it was nice to meet you Tris. You've definently lifted my spirits."_

_I smile again. I haven't smiled this much since I was with Uriah._

_He turns to leave but I grab his hand._

_"Wait." I say._

_He turns back to face me again and I hug him. He's stiff for a moment before hugging me back._

_"Thank you." I say. "For making me smile. It's been a while... Since I've done that."_

_We pull apart and he smiles at me. "Me too."_

**_Present_**

He finally asked me out a month later and we've been going out ever since. Since meeting Tobias things for me have really tuned up. I think it's the same thing for him too. We've both made new friends.

I now have Christina, Marlene, and Lynn. He has Lauren, Will, and Shauna. It doesn't bother me that his best friends are girls. I'm not the jealous type.

I walk over to the table that seats mine and Tobias's friends, and sit next to Christina. She's talking a mile a minute until she sees me.

"Oh hey Tris did you hear we're going to have a new kid? He's coming tomorrow."

"Really? Whats his name?"

"We don't know yet. I hope he's hot though."

I giggle and nudge her. "Christina! What about Will?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, hun."

Will rolls his eyes. Christina always talks about hot guys that aren't him. He doesn't like it but he's used to it.

Tobias sits next to us and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"What are we talking about?" He asks.

"The new kid. There's suppose to be one in your grade too." Christina says.

"How do you find these thing out?" I ask.

She gives me an impish smile. "I have connections."

"You bribed the secretary didn't you?" I say one eyebrow raised.

Her smile drops. "Yeah..." She says shamefully.

"Why do you care about the teacher gossip anyways?" Tobias asks.

"I just do! Wouldn't you wanna know if Mrs. Hanks was having an affair with Coach Brian?"

I gasp. "Is that true?"

"Would I lie?" She asks.

I grin. "Nope. Oh my God that's awful! Does her husband know?"

"No!"

We talk about Mrs. Hanks for the rest of lunch. Math is the last class of the day and she teaches it. I stare at her the whole hour, wondering how she managed to get Coach Brian whose at least 20 years younger than her.

The bell rings and I walk home with Tobias. He walks me to my door. Like he does every day. Like I used to do with Uriah.

_No! Stop it! He's gone and you'll never see him again! Just get over yourself. You have Tobias now. And you love him._

I turn to Tobias and kiss him. I do love him. He's my new other half. No, he's my life. I don't think I could live without him.

We stand at my door for a few minutes, kissing. We finally pull apart when Caleb opens the door and clears his throat.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Tobias asks ignoring Caleb's presence.

I beam. "Of course. Where did you want to go?"

"Somewhere fancy so we have to dress nice. I'll pick you up at seven?" He asks.

"Sure. See you then." I say and walk past Caleb into the living room. For once Caleb doesn't lecture me on PDA. He hates it.

I sit on the couch and do my homework until six. I go upstairs and get dressed in a fancy pink dress that I wore to my aunts cousin a year ago. I put some makeup on. I started wearing makeup a few months ago. Tobias says I don't need it, but I like it.

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it but Caleb beats me to it. He lets Tobias in and stares at us the whole time. He doesn't let us leave his sight.

Tobias sees me and grins. He holds out a bouquet of flowers and bows dramatically.

"For you."

I laugh and take the flowers to the kitchen I put them in water and walk back into the living room.

Tobias stands when he sees me.

"Shall we go?" He says linking his arm in mine.

"We shall." I say in an snobbish accent.

We strut dramatically out the door.

When we close the door we both stop and laugh hysterically.

"You should have seen Caleb's face!" Tobiad says. Then he imitates Cakebs face and I laugh even harder.

We both stop laughing eventually and walk to his car.

At the restaurant we eat and tell jokes.

"So whats the big occasion? Why the fancy restaurant?" I ask finally letting curiosity get the best of me.

"I thought this would be a nice way to ask if you wanted to be my date." He says.

"Date to what?"

"My dads having some stupid business party and I have to go. His business friends kids are coming too so some people we now might be there."

"Ah, I get it. You wanted to butter me up?"

"Yep."

"Well. It worked. When's the party?"

"Thursday."

"What?! That's in two days! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He smiles. "You scare me!" He blurts playfully.

"Shut up! I do not scare you."

We had a huge debate in whether I'm intimidating or not until it was late. He drove me home and walked me to my door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes."

We share a kiss.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow Tobias."

He smiles and walks back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omigawd here he comes!" Christina says, looking towards the back of the classroom.

"Who? The new kid?"

"Yes!"

I slowly turn around, uninterested, and see the new guy sitting behind me.

"Why, hello there, Tris. I haven't seen you in a while."

My eyes widen. "Uriah?" I ask unsure. But I know it's him. The only things that's changed about him is his voice and his height, but that's normal.

"Miss me?" He asks grinning. Miss him? What?! He leaves for TWO years and that's what he opens with?!

I'm so infuriated that I grab my bag and walk out of the door. He follows me as expected.

When I reach the door I turn around.

"Don't follow me, I swear to god Uriah I'm not kidding." I say with venom and then shut the door in his face.

**Uriah's POV**

Wow. I thought Tris would be excited to see me but once again, I was dead wrong. Of course she's mad at me. I'm such an idiot, that was a stupid thing to say. _Miss me? _I can still hear the obnoxious tone in my voice.

I decide to leave her alone and walk back to the desk I was sitting at before. The girl who was sitting next to Tris turns around.

"What just happened?" she asks.

I sigh. "Tris will probably tell you later."

"She better. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm sure Tris has talked about me. Uriah ring a bell?"

Her eyebrows furrow. "Nope. Never heard of you."

I sigh again. "That's that doesn't really surprise me I guess."

"Wh-"

"Good morning everybody. I'd like to introduce a new student. Please make- whats your name again dear?" She asks me.

I stand up. "I'm Uriah Wilson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's POV**

**Lunch**

I walk to lunch alone. I don't know where Christina is, probably with Will. I look at our usual table and Christina and Will are already there.

I go to sit down but Christina grabs my arm and drags me into the hallway.

"Explain. Now." She says.

"Explain what?"

"How do you know Uriah?"

I turn a blank when I hear his name.

"Omigawd Tris! Tell me!"

I shake out of my daze. "Summer camp?"

She glares at me. "Tell me the _truth_."

I sigh. There's really no use in lying so I tell her everything.

"Do you still love him?" She asks, when I'm done.

"No. It's been two years. I love Tobias."

She nods. "Thats good. If you would have left Tobias I was going to have to strangle you."

I smile. "Can I go eat my lunch now? There's only like five minutes left."

"Yeah, sorry. I just had to know."

We start walking back to lunch. I see Tobias waiting for me and grin. I could never leave him. Besides, I'm mad at Uriah right now.

Tobias is looking away so he doesn't see when Uriah stops me. Christina walks ahead.

I glare at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know why you're mad at me."

My eyes flare and I drag him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Then the bell rings and the hallway starts to get crowded so I pull him into a supply closet.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why am I mad at you? Why am I mad at you?! You leave for two years and wonder why I'm mad at you?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He sighs. "I'm sorry okay?"

"Why Uriah? Why did you leave?" I say.

"I... I can't tell you."

I shake my head and start to leave but he grabs my arm.

"Tris, it's not that I don't want to tell you... I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I might leave again."

I scoff. This time when I reach for the doorknob he grabs both of my hands and pins me against the wall, our hands clasped in between us.

"Look Tris I'm not doing this because I don't love you. I do. I really do, in fact the only thing that has gotten me through this is the slight hope that you haven't moved on."

The guilt must show on my face because he drops my hands.

"You have, haven't you?"

I look down.

"I don't believe this." He starts to walk away.

"Uriah wait." He stops and turns towards me, one eyebrow raised. "Uriah, listen. I thought you were dead." My voice quivers. "I thought that I would never see you again. I really believed that you left because you didn't love me anymore."

"Tris. That's ridiculous I would never do that."

I close my eyes.

"So who is it?" My eyes open at the catch in his voice. I look down when I see the hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the guy you've been seeing? Actually no. I don't want to know that. What I do wanna know is if this means anything anymore."

I look up. "Wha-"

I'm cut off my a kiss. An electrifying kiss that hasn't changed at all since I've last seen him. But I can't. I love Tobias. When Tobias kisses me it feels like a true loves kiss. One that could wake me up from a deep sleep. But even so. I can't help it. I kiss Uriah back.

I pull back and stare at him in panic. He musters a sad smile.

"Nothing has really changed has it?"

I shift my gaze to the floor. "I have to get to class"

"I'll walk you."

I roll my eyes and walk to my locker, Uriah trailing behind me. I smile when I see Tobias still waiting at my locker.

He returns my smile when he sees me and I forget that Uriah is behind me.

"I missed you at lunch where were you?"

"With Christina." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ah." He gives a look of sympathy. "So I gotta get to class but I'll see you after school right?"

"Yeah. See you then." I say as he leaves.

I get my books out of my locker. I turn around and jump.

"God Uriah you scared me!"

He glares in Tobias's direction. "Who was that?"

"That was Four." My boyfriend, I think coldly. But he must know that by now.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Huh. Never overestimate people. Or underestimate people for that matter.

"Yes." I start walking to my class. We're really late.

"He looks familiar."

I sigh. "He was Zeke's best friend. That's actually how we met."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. We're late for class."

"We might as well skip. We're like, 20 minutes late."

"We can't skip."

"We can and we will." He says pulling me towards the exit. "Come on."

"What if we get in trouble?"

"Relax, we won't. Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do."

I let him pull towards the parking lot.

"Do you have a car?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah? When did you get a car?" I say, irritated that I know so little about him.

He sighs. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Get where?"

He smiles. "My house."

I furrow my eyebrows at his excitement.

We walk up to a silver Lamborghini with red rims.

"Holy crap who's is this?" I say gaping at it.

"It's mine." Uriah says with a smirk.

I turn towards him, my jaw dropped even lower.

"How the hell did you afford this?" I stutter.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He says again, this time he's mocking me.

I roll my eyes and he unlocks his car. He open my door for me and shuts it once I'm inside, like he always has.

"So, whats new?" He asks, starting the car.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah I'm kidding, Tris."

"So... Tell me. Where have you been all these years?" I've been wanting to ask him that very question for three years but, for some reason, I'm not excited to finally know the answer.

"Look Tris before I tell you what happened, I want you to hear me out. I didn't really have a say in this. If I could of, I never would have left in the first place."

"Okay. So. Tell me." I say.

He takes a deep breath. "Alright so you remember how my parents died right?"

I nod. Both of his parents died in a car crash when he was seven.

"Okay well when they died the lawyers couldn't find a will. Well, until three years ago. Zeke was redoing the floor in my parents bedroom and he found it under the floor boards. We called the lawyers and didn't look at the will until we talked to them. They looked at it and told my grandparents about and demanded we to there. So we went for a few days. Over the weekend. We tried to get the will figured out there. But it turns out my parents had a lot of saving. A _lot._ Apparently they were saving so they could buy a house. But then they left the money to us. My grandma had a fit. He had to stay for a few months so we could argue with them. We didn't want to stay there so my grandparents packed Zeke and I up and ushered us to Virginia. We didn't have a choice, Tris, I didn't even know we were leaving until that morning. I would've told you." I took s to me with a meaningful expression and I nod.

"But," he continues, "while we were there, my grandparents died too..." He stops and clears his throat. That must have been emotional for him. First he loses his parents and then theirs.

"So they had a bunch of money too." He gives a mirthless laugh. "They left it to my parents, so automatically it went to me and Zeke. Talk about ironic. So that happened a few months ago and we wanted to move back. So we did. We brought a crapload of money with us too."

I wanted to ask how much but it didn't seem polite. Luckily he can still read me.

"Don't worry Tris, you don't have to ask. I'll tell you. So, my parents left us a few million dollars." My eyes widen. Uriah's family has always been a very well payed family but I didn't realize they had that much.

"And my grandparents. Whew. I barely knew them but apparently they had... Good... Jobs. They owned a small country a little while back. My grandma was the queen before the country was destroyed. A lot of places gave her a lot of money as consolation. A lot, as in, one hundred million dollars."

My jaw drops. "What are you gonna do with it?" I ask exasperated.

He grins. "Spend it on stuff I don't need. Like this car. This car was a million dollars."

I start gaping again.

"Yet we still had one hundred, forty-four million left. That is, until we bought the house."

"What house?" I ask.

His smile widens. "This one." He says pulling into a large driveway.


End file.
